Assassin's seduction
by Erulastiel Nostariel
Summary: Sarella Green, a free lance spy is contacted by the League of Assassins to help find the killer of the Canary, as Nyssa al Ghul doesn't trust Arrow's ability to do so. It was just going to be another job, until she met Ra's al Ghul, who will test her boundaries both physically and on another intimate level. Set during the middle of season 3 of Arrow!


**_A/N: I was inspired to write this after I had a dream about Ra's al Ghul one night after watching 'The Climb' episode. Let's just say after that dream I ended up having a huge crush on Matt Nable! I really wanted Ra's to have more exposure during the season, and wanted to see another side of him. This is definitely an R rated version with the focus on him through the use of my original character. I'd definitely say there are some influences like 50 shades (don't worry, its not a copy of 50 shades if you didn't get into the hype), so don't be surprised if some situations between the two are worded quite dirty :D Disclaimer: I own none of the mentioned characters, stories related to the series except my own original character, Sarella Green. Hope you enjoy, and please do review!_**

 **Prologue**

Sarella Green's hand twitched as she prepared herself to accelerate on her motorcycle after her intended target. Her face was hidden by her helmet, which is one reason why she had picked a motorcycle for her contracts. She was hired by a rival company of Palmer technologies to track down an employee that was rumored to have information that if leaked, could make that company's stock fall and Palmer's to sharply rise. The employee was of high risk to her employer, as they had just quit the company after a heated debate with the vice president.

"What are you doing in there?" She muttered to herself as she watched the man sit inside a coffee shop on his laptop. She parked across the street just enough to stay out of his view and tapped her fingers against the handlebars out of impatience.

 _This is the only part of my job that sucks, the waiting!_

Another twenty minutes past before the man left the shop and hailed a taxi. Revving her bike up, she stayed three car lengths behind and lingered around a street corner when he arrived at his apartment. He then left ten minutes later without any sign of his laptop so Sarella decided to make her move.

Taking the back entrance into the apartment, she looked up on her phone the apartment number she was given by the company and moved up the stairs to her destination and took out her lock pick. She had it in minutes and slyly entered the apartment unnoticed, going straight to searching for the laptop.

She found it waiting in an office and took out her USB stick that had a special program on it to bypass password protected computers. Tying up her long hair, she quickly put the appropriate programs to work to find any trace of incriminating evidence and wiped them.

"Should have known he would do that." Sarella said smirking, seeing the evidence was also copied onto a USB prior to the man leaving, but she had a way to deal with that. She was glad she put in the money and hard work to acquire programs that would help her in jobs like this.

Pulling out her phone, she loaded the program that was linked and put a GPS on where the USB was now headed. She started to track him as she headed out and saw he was now on the subway with only a few destinations left for the day. She hopped onto her bike and sped away, enjoying the wind on her face and the sun setting in the back ground. The GPS sounded off in her bluetooth as she started to get closer to the employee; she only took the back ways that most citizens in Starling City usually didn't take, so that made it faster.

The voice in the back of her head whispered nervousness as her time window began to narrow, Sarella knew she had to get to him before he passed off his intel to anyone else, but she remained focused. Minutes later, she was approaching a back alley where the target was now waiting.

"Yeah, I just got here. Hurry up, I have a bad feeling about this! No, we agreed on a hundred thousand so you better not back out!" He said, agitation in his voice to the person he was talking to on the phone.

"Hey, baby, are you lost?" Sarella left her helmet at her bike and flashed one of her devious smiles at the man so she could get closer to him.

"Uh no, I'm actually waiting for someone. You look like the one who's lost." He waggled an unapproving eyebrow at her, but she could tell his guard was down.

"You know what, I think you're right. Could you give me directions?" Sarella reached him and gave him an embarrassed look. He began to point to the main street, but before he could answer her, Sarella grabbed his arm and quickly maneuvered it behind his back and shoved him into the nearest wall.

"Hey, what the hell!" He grimaced in pain, but Sarella did not relent for she knew the time was ticking.

"I want the information you were going to sell. Give it to me now and I won't break your arm." She calmly said with just enough intimidation in her voice to mean business.

"Ow! I can't do that, that's worth a lot of money!" He pleaded with her, not realizing she was not one that was going to walk away from this job.

"I know, and I've been offered more than what you were offered, so I'm going to ask .time. Where is it?" She crushed his hand within her arm and yanked it harder to the edge of breaking before he finally succumbed to the pressure.

"Here! It's in my damn pocket you bitch!" He angrily spat, not phasing Sarella a bit. She reached into the pocket and double checked that was the only piece of evidence left before destroying it beneath the bottom of her boot.

"That's a good boy. Don't try getting any of it back, I've already wiped it from the rest of your hard drive. Here's a thousand bucks for the trouble." She released him and tossed the money at his feet as he rubbed at his sore arm.

"What the fuck?" He said confusingly as she ran back down the alley and made her getaway on her bike.

 _My father always said you've gotta spend money to make money!_

"The job's done. I'd like my money now please!" She sweetly said into the phone at her employer.

"I don't suppose I need to wait until the newspaper's out in the morning to see if you're telling the truth Ms. Green. The two hundred thousand will be wired to your account momentarily." Was the curt reply she received and twenty minutes later, she saw the contract fulfilled.

By the time she finally got back to her safe house, the sun had finally set but before she could relax for the rest of the night, her alarm senses went off. Someone was there with her. She quietly pulled out the hidden gun that was positioned under the entry table by the door and stalked into the main room.

"I mean you no harm." Came a mysterious voice that Sarella could tell was disguised.

 _So is the person it came from._

She pointed her gun at a man who stood with his back to her, looking out the window. His head was covered by a dark hood and veil that went past his nose.

"Then why not use the doorbell?" She sarcastically said.

"It appeared there was none." He replied as he turned towards her. Sarella kept her gun pointed at him.

"It's broke. I keep forgetting to replace it!" That one earned a small chuckle from the man. She could not see any discernible features, but noted the piercing blue of his eyes. They looked empty, but not in the way you would think.

"Ra's al Ghul would like to employ you for a contract."

"Oh, really? Who the hell is that?" Sarella said, still not wanting to lower her gun.

"Ra's al Ghul is the Demon's Head of The League of Assassins. You can lower your weapon, if I intended to kill you, you would be dead already, little one." He said without fear of her weapon.

"Fine, then. What is it?" Sarella begrudgingly said.

"You are to meet Nyssa al Ghul at the docks, she will fill you in. The League is prepared to compensate you more than an honest sum for your particular services." Before she could reply, the man was gone in an instant to Sarella's amazement, leaving behind only a cloud of smoke.

Knowing she had nothing else better to do, and wanting to know more about a League she never heard of, was what got her out the door onto her next contract.

 **End of Prologue**

 **Starling City, nightfall**

The command was easy, the mission was not. Sarella had surmised it wouldn't be when she was tasked to track the Arrow on the development of finding Sara Lance's killer. It proved true even for an experienced tracker and spy like herself, as the Arrow was not only secretive about his identity, but elusive in his whereabouts. She was filled in on every facet of the situation, including the Arrow's real identity, but that still didn't change the nature that a vigilante is hard for anyone to find.

"She was known to us as Ta-er al-Sahfer and was very important to me. I don't believe Oliver Queen is reliable in finding who killed her, so the Demon Head has decided to use outside sources to find the truth." The woman called Nyssa al Ghul drew up her veil as she boarded the plane, leaving Sarella to make proper preparation for her task.

Pulling out her phone, she entered the untraceable number she was given to contact the League of Assassins, knowing it would directly go to the enigmatic leader: Ra's al Ghul.

 _ **Consider your request fulfilled. I look forward to our meeting -S**_

 _ **As do I.**_ As short and cryptic reply it was, Sarella smiled.

Sarella enjoyed living on the edge, some would say she even courted dangerous situations and that was the way she liked it. She had one particular rule when conducting business with people, meet them face to face to know who she was dealing with. At twenty-eight years old, she was no rookie in the world she lived in; part of it was the criminal underbelly of society, the other involved in organizations that sometimes required her particular set of skills. She practiced the art of Judo since she was 19 after she was attacked walking home and then on changed her outlook on life. She also bought a motorcycle because she thought she looked badass riding it.

"Okay, first step is reconnaissance." She revved up the bike and planned out everything in her head as she drove back to her safehouse in the city. She entered the area that served as the meeting ground between the industrial district and where the Glades started and parked in the abandoned garage where she had installed security codes to monitor the place when she was gone.

 _It's public knowledge Queen has a sister, Thea who just recently returned to Starling City._

Sarella checked some sources online and decided her first course of action was to stake out Verdant, the club owned by the elder Queen, no doubt a cover for the vigilante. She had a hunch that if that wasn't his base of operations, somewhere close was, because in plain sight often can be the best way to hide from someone.

"Verdant it is!" Checking herself out in the lone mirror that occupied the loft, she adjusted her low cut green top and threw her jacket back on before heading out the door.

"I.D. please." The bartender asked as she slid into a seat, casually looking around. Sarella pulled out the doctored I.D. even though her real license was on her, avoiding any way her real identity could be found out by Oliver Queen.

 _Wouldn't want Queen to know our father's knew each other from a previous business relationship, now would we?_

Sarella preferred staying away from the public eye, ever since her father was sent to prison on embezzlement charges, although he did have a secret offshore account the government hadn't discovered. That was how she got her start in her career; she used those resources and her intellect to get where she was, and now she didn't need his money or help. She started working around twenty one, when she couldn't take living a normal, boring life any more. She had all the money she needed to live comfortably, but always had found something missing within her. She needed to be out there doing something, she couldn't just sit behind a desk her whole life, and running her father's company wasn't a priority either.

 _Being a law abiding citizen isn't exactly my forte either._

She waited an hour before any leads showed up, in the form of Oliver Queen. She noticed he went into a back corridor and covertly followed him, discovering a locked door.

"Miss, you can't be back here." A security guard suddenly appeared, making Sarella feign surprise.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Like, my friend told me she was going to the bathroom and I thought she went this way!" She laughed, faking her best impression of a clueless bimbo.

"She's okay, I can handle this." Suddenly a voice came from behind her as the door opened. Security nodded and left Sarella to discover Queen had discovered her presence.

"Oh my, my, my, its nice to meet you, Mr. Queen." She said as she turned around, flashing her vibrant honey colored eyes at him.

"Why were you following me?" Queen appeared unperturbed by her look, which disappointed her because that method usually worked to throw people off.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came here for a drink."

"My tech assistant has cameras installed, and when she noticed I was being followed she looked you up. But she couldn't find you, at least not by your real name." He crossed his arms and looked sternly at her, clenching his jaw in reflex.

"You're a real hardass, aren't you? Too bad, we could have hit it off." She blew a kiss at him and started to walk off, not worried that he would do anything to her.

"Hey, we're not through here!" He grabbed her arm in protest, but was surprised when she turned quickly and hit him in the throat and immediately shifted to a Harai Goshi hip throw to the ground. Not waiting for him to recover, she made a fast exit from the club thankful none of the guards had seen the encounter. Sarella got on her bike and was putting on her helmet when she heard someone approach.

"What, now?" She sighed, not wanting to deal with any more trouble that night.

"Move and I'll shoot." Came the voice of John Diggle, someone Sarella viewed as the glorified body guard to the Queens.

"Okay, I give." He pointed her to the direction of the alleyway behind the club that led to the back entrance and told her where to go. Oliver rubbed at his throat in annoyance to the fact he underestimated her skills.

"Don't be pissed, I was just doing my job." She protested as the pair grilled her for information.

"I told the League I would find Sara's killer!" Oliver said in an agitated tone, sparing glances at the blonde tech sitting at the computer.

 _She looks dreadfully boring to interest him._

"Nyssa doesn't trust very easily apparently. If I don't go back to them with something, I'm as good as dead, I hope you know that." Sarella raised her eyebrows, hoping they wouldn't screw her over.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks, making Sarella press further. She never failed her job, she did anything in her power to make ends meet.

"The Arrow doesn't kill any more, so you're not just going to let me die. Just look at it as extra motivation. I can tell Nyssa pushed this on Ra's. Tell me what you have so far." Before any of them could reply, a young man named Roy Harper showed up.

"I think it was me. I can't take the guilt any more, I want to confess." The young man looked normal on the outside, except for the look of fear in his eyes Sarella noted.

 _This kid killed a League of Assassins member?_

"Roy, no!" Felicity chimed in finally, protesting.

 _He looks guilty, but something's not right here. He didn't kill the Canary._

"I had Felicity test me for any Mirakura that may have been in my system because I've been having dreams lately...that I killed Sara."

"You said the results were inconclusive, Felicity. I told Roy I won't abandon him, so I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Oliver said with finality.

"I've got all night, that's what I'm getting paid for and I don't disappoint my employers." Sarella said as she sat down and raised her boots above a table to lounge.

"Hey, can you not?" Felicity, obviously flustered by her cavalier attitude and disrespect for her workspace, tried to shoo the woman away but all it took was one stern look from Sarella to intimidate her.

"Relax, sister." She laid her hand on the knife she kept secured at her hip.

"I need to speak to Roy alone." Oliver beckoned us to all leave the main computer room, leaving Diggle to usher her out. Sarella lit up a cigarette when she got bored (she had a hard time sitting still, so cigarettes were her unhealthy habit to distract herself) but to her chagrin, Diggle put it out before she could get much out of it. Ten minutes in and they had our answer.

"It wasn't him. And we won't have any more leads until Felicity gets the results back from S.T.A.R. Labs on that DNA from the arrow that killed Sara."

"Don't keep me waiting on that." Sarella would have regretted saying that if she didn't know how to track people, as she didn't hear anything from Queen for a time.

She found out from the grapevine the Arrow's next mission was dealing with a twisted little vixen who fashioned herself Cupid, and then promptly travelling to Central City to track down a killer.

 _Who uses boomerangs?!_

A few short weeks had went by since that meeting, and then it was time to check in with the League again.

"It would seem the Arrow has his priorities mixed up, and I'm afraid the League might need to become involved to further extract information." Sarella cooly said into the phone when Nyssa called, masking any trace of worry that the League would chastise her for not being able to produce answers for them.

"What have you found?" The female assassin's voice hard like steel.

"Roy Harper believed he was responsible, but evidence has cleared him. I would advise Ra's al Ghul to send a message. I wish I could say more, but cracking Oliver Queen's ribs wasn't enough to scare him into realizing what his priorities were. A girl can only do so much." Sarella twisted a piece of her long, wavy brown hair glad the woman couldn't see her.

"Speak for yourself. The League will take over from here. Your payment will be fulfilled on the condition you meet with my father as agreed before." The assassin hung up, leaving Sarella to only expect her transportation to arrive shortly.

She packed a small suitcase with knives and tranq darts hidden within, all her favorite toys she used throughout her career. Lest she forget, she added in the gun she always stowed away in the secret slip of the suitcase for extra measure. Sometimes she had to apply extreme measures in subjects if she wanted to get what she needed, but most of her work comprised following targets and spying on people. Her life work didn't leave much room for a social life or family, so she stayed dedicated to her jobs that gave her the freedom she loved.

When they arrived, they gave her little warning she wouldn't be conscious during the trip. Sarella knew the League was secretive about alluding to their whereabouts, so all she could do before they injected her was remind them to grab her things.

"It wouldn't kill you to use some courtesy!" She sarcastically said as two League assassins approached her. Before she knew it, the light prick she felt on her skin brought her body down and the last thing she saw was the shrouded face of the man she originally talked to scooping her up.

She had no idea how long she was out, what time or day it was, or where she was when she finally awoke. She lay on a soft bed in a broad chamber lit only by torches.

 _Very medieval._

The first thing she noticed was her clothes weren't the same as she had on the night she was taken to the League. She now wore a long flowing, black skirt that was slit on both sides to leave maneuverability and left much to be desired. It had intricate patterns stitched on it that reminded Sarella fondly of the kinds of clothes she would wear in another life.

"Hello?" She called out, oddly feeling at peace and edge at the same time being in a remote, yet beautiful surrounding. Her hands roamed over her sleeveless black top that matched her skirt until her attention was diverted by a voice startling her.

"I apologize for the inconvenience as I'm sure you know why." He stepped out of the darkness, perfectly concealed in the corner of the room surprising Sarella.

"I'd ask you how you got in here, but that would be redundant." Her eyes adjusted to the dim light as she rose from the bed and brushed her hair to one side.

"And I would tell you my name, but that would be redundant as well it would seem." The man stepped within a few feet within her, allowing her to finally get a good look at the mystery that was Ra's al Ghul. He appeared to be in his early forties, but his features gave hint to having many years of experience.

 _His face is rugged, weathered._ Sarella immediately wondered what was behind the lines in his face, what made his brow seem heavier than it really was; as if the weight of the world was on him. She looked him straight in the eye, excited to explore what lay beyond the surface.

"You have one of the most intriguing pair of eyes, Sarella." He took her by the hand, bringing it to his mouth.

"I thank you. I've been rather anxious to finally meet you. I'd say I'm grateful for the clothes, but I'd have to broach the subject of how I got into them in the first place." She raised her eyebrow, flirtation briefly gracing her face.

"Surely not by me, but I assure you, you were not taken advantage of. Would you accompany me?" Behind his polite tone was masked something else. Sarella had a general good grasp on reading people and could tell he was no ordinary man.

 _You didn't become the leader of a killing organization by being nice, did you?_

He walked with her down the gloomy hall with his arms clasped behind his back, paying no heed to the servants along the way.

"Why did you choose me for this? I'm not bad at what I do, but I think we both know you could have picked someone more qualified to spy on a vigilante like the Arrow." Sarella knew it was probably dumb of her to admit, but she had to know what made her special enough to carry out a task not many people were honored with by a group like this.

"You're more valuable than you think and have potential. You have training and work ethic in all aspects that the League exemplifies and that's hard to find nowadays." He guided her into his private chambers, but not before briefly seeing a room with beautiful lanterns hanging in the center with steps that spiraled up to some sort of pool.

"I'd like to keep you on retainer, but in order to do that you must be trained." In his chambers he shrugged off his cloak and handed it to a servant who quickly exited, closing the door behind them.

"Really, now? And what if I wanted to follow other business ventures?" She leaned against the nearest wall and crossed her arms.

"I took the liberty of buying your services out from all your previous and potential employers, so that won't be an issue." Ra's al Ghul's eyes for the first time strayed down her frame, piquing her interest as she walked forward.

"Maybe I'm not a woman that can be bought. Maybe I need to be…" She stepped in close to speak into his ear and said, "Earned." The next moment went by in a flash, his hands moved like lightning as he pulled her to him and traced a line along her jaw and neck.

"Is this what you want?" He asked very slowly, deliberate as if he savored every word. His accent sent chills down her spine.

"If you really need me to answer that, then maybe I misjudged Ra's al Ghul." Sarella daringly said, knowing that this was not the kind of man you tested. Some would see that answer as disrespect.

 _You danger whore._ His eyes said he was going to hit her; Sarella's pulse quickened.

"You have much to learn." Ra's al Ghul took what he wanted, their lips meeting furiously as she tore at his tunic and let it fall to the floor.

Sarella had a healthy sexual appetite, and did not need to know someone for very long to become interested. It was the quality of the encounter that mattered to her, and the way Ra's carried himself made Sarella hungry to know more. She never concerned herself with societal limitations that would look down on this sort of thing; promiscuity was not in her vocabulary.

His arms lifted under her butt, picking her up with ease as he retreated to the edge of the bed. She peeled her top above her head while his hands remained firmly planted on her hips, keeping her to him.

 _God, he's so dominant…_ Sarella's thoughts faded as her instincts took over.

"Take me!" She gasped into his ear as his lips fed on her skin, leaving a burning fire of need in its wake.

Ra's quickly pushed her to the bed, hitching her leg up as his hand led up her bare leg, then swiftly untied her skirt. Her breath was in quick pants from the anticipation building as he quickly discarded his pants and loomed above her naked. He brought his lips to her leg, planting kisses up it, then leaned in to proceed to her inner thigh. Sarella could feel her body respond, her pulse was racing and wetness started to pool in between her thighs.

His tongue quickly found her sweet spot, making her back rise in response and earning several moans to the assassin's work.

"Oh my...don't stop!" Sarella's head thrashed as Ra's pleasured her, alternating between his tongue and his fingers watching her moan each time. Right as she was about to explode from her pleasure, Ra's retreated but not before wiping off his mouth and tasting her from his fingertips.

"I'm going to take you now." His words rang with finality, Sarella felt chills run down her legs, making her feel immobile.

"I'm yours." She hooked her legs around him when he entered her, adjusting to his hard member slowly. His hips made small dips in and out of her while her walls opened just enough to let him enjoy bigger thrusts. Sarella dug her nails into Ra's back from the pressure of his member surrounding every inch of her, the penetration making her moan each time.

"Yes, you are mine." His voice cooly said into her ear as he picked up the pace and made his thrusts more powerful. Sarella became enraptured and hypnotized by his power over her, she had never known it like that with a man before.

"Fuck...me!" She screamed out as he pounded away, laying claim over his prize. She was lost in his power and had to focus or lest she become too submissive. It took all of her power as she kissed him to roll on the bed where she was now on top of him.

"Oh, is that what you want? To be in control?" He smirked, taking firm grasp of her hips as she began to take him, to where he never fully gave up control. His hand moved her hips, guiding her back and forth riding him, this time he showed an outward response.

Sarella was transfixed in his gaze as she rode back and forth feeling her body move like a wave. She felt a familiarity in his eyes, but couldn't place it for lack of focus at the moment. Ra's grunted in animalistic satisfaction, his erection throbbed within her, beckoning Sarella to the edge of bliss. She fought the climax, not wanting it to stop, but she could not help herself as moans escaped from her.

"Don't fight it, I want to feel you come for me." His words unlocked her inner goddess, bringing forth nirvana to her whole body, but he was not done with her yet.

"More?" She gasped out loud, panting from her orgasm.

"Oh, yes. We are not finished yet little one." He pulled her body to his and once again claimed her mouth with his hunger. Their tongues met ravenously, fighting with each other and yet it was like they were dancing at the same time.

 _Little one?_

Laying her down once again, he rose back over her and took his position, this time taking it slower. Sarella leaned upwards to reach her hands up to feel the contours of his torso. He was of a stocky build, the kind Sarella found the most attractive conveniently.

 _Thick and muscular!_

"Come back to me." She pleaded, impatient for him to continue their tryst.

"I'm savoring you." He bobbed his head down and took her breast into his mouth, savaging her nipple by placing his teeth over them. She felt slight pain at first by the contact, but quickly turned that pain into pleasure. No one had been this way with her before, Sarella found it exciting.

"Why are you teasing me?" She pouted, wanting him back inside of her again.

"I have all the time in the word Ms. Sarella, and so do you." He said as his lips started to trail down her stomach, placing kisses that left a wake of need intensifying in her core.

He reached down between her legs and sucked at her, only using a skillful tongue this time. He circled around her clit with his tongue, then sucked at it, driving Sarella wild. Circling and sucking her repeated several times, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders, holding tightly to his dark hair and thrashed her head from side to side not being able to contain herself. Just as she was about to come again, he withdrew his tongue and licked away some of her wetness before holding up her leg in the air.

"You are delicious." Ra's licked his lips to tease her before driving his member back into her, this time with both of her legs pushed into the air, allowing for deeper penetration.

"Oh!" Sarella cried out from the intense pressure she felt with him as deeply inside of her as he could be. He began slowly to accustom his size back to her tightness, but did not take too long. Sarella knew he was no longer patient to come inside of her.

"Sarella Green, you are mine." The Demon's voice struck her, she felt totally mentally and physically his and it felt so right.

"Yes, I am. Fuck me!" She screamed as he felt so good inside of her, she did not care what she said.

It took a powerful man to make a woman that marched to her own drum submit, and that was not something she took lightly. He kept thrusting into her until they both exploded together, their juices finally becoming one. Sarella lay panting, her head felt like it was seeing stars, all the while Ra's barely looked tired. He lay back on the bed with his arm curled behind her back, drawing her to his body.

"That was...amazing." She felt his warmth as her naked body pressed against his. She looked up at him and finally took a good, long look into his eyes up close and suspicion crept into her mind.

 _They're the same blue eyes!_

"Yes, it was me the whole time."

"If you were the man I talked to and took me here, why didn't you just say so?" Sarella said confused by his ruse.

"I did not want you to know who I was at first, and I wanted to observe you." He said, unperturbed by her reaction.

"You are an interesting man so far. I don't like lies." She faced away from him, not exactly mad but not sure to trust him or not.

"I'll only ever give you truth, and with truth comes purpose Sarella." Ra's turned her face towards him with his finger.

 _Maybe that's what I need._

"Then I am yours." She whispered into his ear before her lips found his again.

 **So, what did you think? Reviews/ideas will greatly accelerate the writing process for next chapter, as well be appreciated :)**


End file.
